Sibling rivalry
by NotEveryJulietNeedsARomeo
Summary: Runo has been keeping a serect from the brawlers,She has a twin sister.And when Raia comes to town,of course the sister's fight.And who better to break up the fighting but a certain masked villian and a ninja wannabe? MasqueradexRuno, ShunxOc


**Juliet: Yesh, I ish writing a bakugan fanfic. I've gotten back into Bakugan and the idea has been bugging the heck out of me, and since I have yet to finish any of my other stories, I might only put up the first chapter of this, then continue as soon as a catch up on my other stories. **

**Disclamer: I do not own the characters from Bakugan~!**

**************************************************************

"UGH! I can't believe this!!!" The angered blue haired girl said as she was trying to hold herself back from ripping up the letter that she held in her hands. "Why?! Why is _she_ coming?!" Her parents were slightly taken back by her reaction to the letter.

"Now Runo, you shouldn't be so mad." Mrs. Misaki tried to calm her daughter. She failed, terribly.

"Mad?! Where did you get that idea? I am perfectly fine!" Runo yelled, as Alice was coming down the stairs.

"Runo? What's all the yelling about?" She asked softly as she went over to Runo and her parents.

"Oh Alice." Mr. Misaki turned around to face her. "Well you see, Runo's sister is coming to town." He explained and that left Alice in shock.

"Runo has a sister?" She asked, getting over the shock.

"Yes! That big headed sister of mine.." She mumbled that last part. "She travels around with my aunt, leaving us here without a word for months!" Runo was pasted her boiling point, she tore up the letter and threw the pieces away in the trashcan. "I'm going out for a walk!" She said and before her parents could reply she left, slamming the door behind her.

Her parents sighed and Mrs. Misaki turned to Alice while Mr. Misaki went to the kitchen. "I'm sorry about her, her and her sister don't exactly see eye to eye." She said and Alice nodded.

"It's fine." She said. _'Although I do think that I should tell the others about this..' _"When is she coming?"

"According to the letter her plane comes in around noon." Mrs. Misaki said before heading into the kitchen as well.

Alice looked over at the clock, it was 10:32am. That gave her just enough time to get on Runo's computer and tell the others. She sneaked back upstairs and logged onto the computer, she prayed that Runo wouldn't get mad at her for this….

She logged on and the first person who yelled out was of course, Julie.

"Hey Alice! What are you doing on Runo's computer?"

"I have to tell you something." That's when everyone else logged in.

"Hey Guys!" Dan said.

"Dan! Alice said that she has to tell us something!" Julie informed everyone, this got them interested and they paid close attention to Alice.

"Well…"

****

"WHAT?!" Dan yelled in surprise. "Runo has a _sister_?!"

"I didn't see that one coming." Shun said, even he was slightly surprised by this.

"So her sister is coming today? I think we should go meet her."Marucho said pushing up his glasses." When did her parents say she was coming?

"They said her plane will land around noon." That's when she heard stomping coming up the stairs. Most likely Runo. "Guys, I have to go, Runo's coming." She said and before waiting for a reply, she turned off the computer and sat on her bed and grabbed a book, pretending as if she had been reading it the entire time.

Runo stormed into the room and fell down on her bed. She punched her pillow a few times. "Why? Why, why, why, why,_ WHY_?!"

"Uh Runo…." Alice put down the book and went over and sat on the end of Runo's bed. "What's wrong?"

"My sister! That's what's wrong!" She said and her bakugan came out of her dollhouse and jumped down next to Runo.

"If I may milady." Tigrerra started. "What is it about your sister that makes you so angered?"

"It's not her it's just…" Runo trailed off and sat up. "It's nothing…" She grabbed Tigrerra and put her on her shoulder.

"If you say so Milady…" Tigrerra didn't want to push the subject. Although Alice still wondered what made Runo so mad.

"So, when's she coming?" Runo asked Alice.

"Your parents said around noon…" Alice answered and she saw Runo sigh.

"Just great.." she mumbled

__________

The group waited in the airport, Runo was next to the window, looking off into the distance. She looked as if she was in a trance. Dan went over to her and shook her a little. "Runo? Earth to Runo! Hello?!"

"Huh? What?" Runo snapped out of her trance and looked at Dan.

"Its noon, your sister should be here any second now." He said and Runo stood up. "What does your sister look like anyways? And what's her name?" He asked with a curious look on his face. The group turned to Runo.

"Her name is Raia." She answered that question first. "And trust me, you'll know her when you see her."

"Well that helps.." Shun said in a low voice before looking away from the group. Then he saw someone out of the ordinary. Mainly because the girl he saw looked exactly like Runo! She had the same hair, but it was up in a ponytail, and she even had the same colored eyes. She wore a purple shirt with a black skirt and teal colored pants under it, she also had teal colored gloves. Shun felt his face heat up a little, although he didn't know why. "Uh Runo, is Raia your twin sister?" He said as he kept his eyes on the girl.

The group looked at Shun now. "Yes she is." Runo answered then saw the person that Shun was staring at. "Raia!" She yelled ash she took off running to the girl.

The girl turned around only to be tackled in a hug by Runo. "Ack! Runo! Good to see you too." She laughed slightly. The group ran towards the two twins, with shocked faces.

"You jerk…You haven't called or anything in 4 months…." Runo said.

"Oh so I'm a jerk now? That's mean sis. I come half way around the world to see you and all you can say is that I'm a jerk?" She crossed her arms.

"Sorry Raia." Runo said giving her sister another hug. "Oh! I want you to meet my friends!" Runo said grabbing her twin by the arm and dragged her to her friends. "This is Dan, Julie, Alice, Marucho, and Shun!" She said pointing to each of them as she said their name.

"Nice to meet all of you." Raia said with a smile on her face, looking over all of the brawlers. When she reached Shun she blushed slightly, but managed to hide it pretty well.

"Wow, two Runos, this is going to get confusing." Dan said laughing slightly, but his joke was cut short by Runo smacking him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"Runo, you shouldn't smack people like that." Raia said as she grabbed Runo's arm before she could hit Dan again.

"But Raia…"

"No buts Runo! Now stand down or do you want me to hit you?!" Raia said and Runo cringed slightly.

"A-Alright." Runo said, calming down and Raia let go of her.

"Wow…you twin ARE twins…" Dan said and Runo and Raia both shot a glare at him.

"Heheheh, sorry." Dan apologized, waving his hand as a sign of defeat.

"Well, it's nice to have another girl in the group!" Julie said going over to Raia. "Where did you get that outfit?! It's cute!" She said in the most preppy voice possible, which creped Raia out a little bit. Scratch that, it creped her out a lot.

"Uh…I made it…." Raia answered.

"Wow! Do you think you could make me an outfit?!"

"Julie! Stop creping out my sister!" Runo said pushing Julie away from Raia, giving Alice, Shun and Marucho to get over to Raia.

"Sorry about her, she's like that." Alice said as she looked over at Runo and Julie, had had ended up throwing insults at each other.

"It's fine, though she does creep me out just a little bit…" Raia admitted.

"You'll get used to it." Marucho said. "Just give her a chance, she isn't that bad once you get to know her."

"Yeah, she's worse." Shun mumbled causing Raia to giggle. Shun's face started to heat up again.

"Well anyways, we should get home."Runo said, stopping her argument with Julie. Raia nodded.

"Sure, that sounds good."

***

"Raia!" Mr. Misaki greeted Raia with flashing lights from his camera as Mrs. Misaki hugged her tightly.

"It's so good to see you Raia!" Her mother said, almost squeezing Raia to death.

"Ok..Mom..Can't…breathe……" Raia managed to say and her mother quickly let go of her. Raia caught a few breaths before replying to her mother. "It's good to see you guys too."

"How about a picture with you and Runo?" Mr. Misaki said and this started to make Runo angry.

"Dad! Enough with the pictures!" Runo yelled. Then she stormed up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

"Oh dear, looks like Runo isn't too happy with me being here…." Raia said as she sat down at one of the tables, placing her bag next to the chair.

"I'll go talk to her." Mrs. Misaki said before she walked up the stairs.

"Why is Runo so mad with you Raia?" Alice asked as she sat next to Raia.

"Like yeah! Why would she be mad with her own sister?" Julie said.

"Well, it most likely has to do with the fact that they didn't grow up together." Everyone turned to Mr. Misaki who put the camera down on the counter.

"What do you mean?" Shun asked.

"Me and Runo didn't grow up in the same house." Everyone looked at Raia. "She stayed here with mom and dad and I grew up with my aunt." She explained. "So it's not so much she's mad at me, she's just mad that I haven't talked to her in a few months. Plus we don't exactly know each other seeing as I only come by every few months… "

"I see, that would make sense giving the situation." Marucho said pushing up his glasses.

"She'll get over it. She's like this every time I come over." Raia said.

"Well enough talk. I'm making a big dinner for your arrival." Mrs. Misaki said as she came down the stairs. "You kids are welcome to join us."

"Really?! Thanks Mrs. Misaki!" Dan said.

"I'll just have to tell my parents I'm staying." Marucho said.

"I'll stay!" Julie said.

"I have to be somewhere." Shun said before heading towards the door.

"Oh come on Shun that ninja stuff of yours can wait! This is Raia's welcoming party!" Dan said.

Shun stood there for a moment then sighed. "I'll need to call my grandfather."

"Whoever needs to use the phone can use it." Mrs. Misaki said. "It's behind the counter." Shun and Marucho both walked over to the phone.

"Is Runo still in her room?" Alice asked.

"Yes, just give her a little space. She'll be fine by the time dinner is ready." Mrs. Misaki said. "Who wants to help me in the kitchen?"

"I will!" Alice said.

"Like, Can I help?" Julie asked.

"Sure you both can help." Mrs. Misaki said with a smile. "And how about you boys hang out with Raia until then." She said.

"Sure!" Dan said grabbed Raia's arm, pulling her up from her seat.

"Well, we can stay." Shun said as he put the phone down.

"Sweet! Let's head to the park!" Dan said as he basically dragged Raia out of the door.

"Hey Dan! I can walk ya know!" Raia said to him and Shun and Marucho sighed and followed after them.

Although they were unaware that a certain masked villain was watching them run to the park from a nearby building. He smirked as he replayed the conversation they had in his mind. "Runo's twin sister eh? This will be fun.." He said before disappearing.

*************************************************************************

**Juliet: How was that for a first chapter? Please Review~.**


End file.
